Nunca estas sola
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Ella se sentía triste, que decidió irse de la base… -No me merezco recibir tanto cariño, tarde o temprano esa parte de mi volverá-dijo Leona. Secuela de "Tráeme a la vida"


_**Hola de nuevo :D, dudaba en escribir este fic pero bueno porque no sabía bien como desarrollarla y todo eso jajaja; me guie con la canción de Evanescence "Exodus". Para hacer una pequeña secuela de "Tráeme a la vida" de Ralf x Leona. **__**Nada mas que decir**_

_**Comencemos **_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de King Of Fighters no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Secuela de "Tráeme a la vida", protagonistas Ralf x Leona.**_

_**Summary: Ella se sentía triste, que decidió irse de la base… -No me merezco recibir tanto cariño, tarde o temprano esa parte de mi volverá-dijo Leona.**_

_**Nunca estás sola**_

"_No tendré que ir a ningún lugar más pero"_

"_No puedo quedarme donde no pertenezco"._

La joven militar agarraba su mochila negra y guardaba su ropa, un poco de armas para defenderse, después que ataco a Ralf en su estado Orochi; ella se puso mal, no quería hacerle daño y mucho menos a el que lo amaba en secreto. Siempre ella supo que el coronel estará a su lado como amigo… Leona trataba de recordar lo que sucedió aquella vez en el banco pero esos recuerdos parecían más bloqueados e casi desvanecidos de su mente.

—Qué raro… Lo único que me acuerdo fue que estaba por detener a alguien y luego no recuerdo nada mas—se dijo en voz baja.

La militar toma su mochila y se lo coloca en la espalda, —Tengo que irme antes que vuelva a cometer otro error—pronuncio Leona mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Sale de su cuarto, bajaba por las escaleras silenciosamente ya que su padre se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación; para la muchacha no fue fácil dejar todo esto pero no le quedaba otra opción, no quería lastimar a nadie más… Ataba su cabello largo e azulado con el paliacate que le había dado Ralf Jones alguna vez. Una vez que salió de la casa, uno de sus compañeros de equipo Clark Still se quedó mirándola, por la manera que se estaba escapando aplana oscuridad de la noche, apenas el salió de los arbustos para detenerla pero antes sin llamar a su mejor amigo.

—Hola Ralf… Tenemos un pequeño problema cerca de la casa del comandante—Insinuaba este cuando hablaba por el celular.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Leona se encuentra bien?_ _—preguntaba el coronel preocupado._

—Leona se encuentra bien, pero ella es el problema.

—_Clark deja de asustarme y dime que pasa… No me dejes en suspenso._

—Leona está escapando de la base, está llevando una mochila y algunas armas… Amigo tengo un mal presentimiento.

—_Clark distráela mientras yo me cambio —fue lo último que dijo el castaño mientras cortaba la llamada._

Clark suspira, porque no sabía con qué distraer a Leona; eso era lo que más se le hacía difícil, se acercaba a ella lentamente. —Hola Leona—pronuncio este haciendo el saludo militar.

—Clark. —dijo ella saludando de la misma manera.

— ¿A dónde te vas? —pregunto el de las gafas por curiosidad al ver la mochila.

—No te lo diré, solo me iré a descansar—respondía la peli azulada con una mirada melancólica; la militar no quería decir nada solo quería alejarse de la base para que todos se olviden de ella, además era lo mejor para no herir más a su coronel. —_Perdóname Ralf, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti —_pensó ignorando la mirada del mercenario Clark Still.

— Clark aquí nadie me necesita y mucho menos yo los lastime a ustedes… No me merezco el cariño que me dan—insinuaba Leona dándole la espalda a su compañero.

—Deja de decir esas cosas Leona, te necesitamos… Bueno él te necesita aparte de mí—le decía el mercenario cuando se acercaba, la militar lo empuja y sale corriendo hacia la zona de la selva.

—¡LEONA! —grito el de las gafas siguiéndola. Pero fue imposible detenerla ya que la perdió de vista cuando se fue por los arbustos.

Del otro lado de la base llegaba el coronel, quien estaba medio dormido; se preocupó cuando se enteró que la ahijada del comandante quería escapar de la base, él tenía miedo de que Leona cometiera algo, después de las dos semanas que estuvo internada en el hospital, Ralf se quedó cuidándola día y noche, el comandante sabia de esas cosas además el mismo Jones le prometió cuidarla y protegerla a la ahijada de Heidern…

—Y Leona ¿dónde está?—pregunto el coronel mirando a su compañero.

—Ella salió corriendo y entro a la selva—contestaba Clark desviando la mirada.

—Solo hay un lugar a donde fue Leona…—musito el castaño sospechando.

— ¿Acaso piensas que ella se fue a la cascada?—indago el de las gafas con en tono asustado.

—Es posible, Clark quédate aquí yo iré a buscarla—le dijo Ralf entrando a la selva. —_No permitiré que ella haga una locura—_

Mientras tanto en la cascada, Leona estaba parada respirando tranquilamente; se estaba preparando para quitarse la vida, por una parte no quería hacer esto pero por otro lado era lo mejor para todos y más para sus compañeros. Ella no quería ver ese lado que a tanto odiaba que también hacia cosas horribles y más en su pasado eso la lastimara, y mucho. Asesinar a sus seres queridos no tiene perdón de nadie y mucho menos del todopoderoso.

—¡Leona no lo hagas! —grito el coronel del otro lado de la cascada, el llego justo a tiempo pero la peli azulada lo miraba melancólica, el llego en el momento menos esperado…No quería ilusionarse solo lo observaba y le sonreía de lado. —Ralf no permitiré que nadie te lastime, pero aquella vez en el banco me hizo recordar que rompí esa promesa—le decía Leona mientras avanzaba unos pasos hacia adelante.

—¡Leona, por favor no lo hagas!, quiero confesarte algo—le levanto la voz este para distraerla así poder ir a buscarla.

—Yo también tengo algo que decirte. Sé que es tarde pero ¡"Te amo Ralf Jones"!. — pronuncio ella, su voz parecía que temblaba, la joven militar quería saber cómo reaccionaría su coronel; Pero el castaño había aparecido atrás de ella para empujarla y desviarla del camino.

Sin decirle nada el, la besa profundizando sus labios cosa que la militar abrió sus ojos por la reacción de aquel mercenario, —No quiero perderte Leona…No eres un monstruo, tu perteneces aquí, quiero que estés conmigo porque también te amo. Leona Heidern—musito este rompiendo el beso.

La militar solo se sonrojaba, porque también al recibir el beso recordó todo: así fue como la joven reacciono de su estado Orochi, atrás vez del beso que le había dado Jones aquella vez en el banco, además recordó que él estuvo siempre a su lado cuidándola en el hospital… Todo tenía sentido.

La peli azulada no estaba sola, pero si perdida. Abrazaba fuertemente al coronel y este la carga entre sus brazos para volverla a llevar a la base Ikari, se habían encontrado con un Clark Still de mirada picarona, solo comenzó a joderles a ambos por la manera en la que su carnal se comportaba con la ahijada de su comandante. Por eso mismo para la chica le causaba gracia ambos mercenarios pudieron volver a ver la risa de ella, de felicidad e alegría, eso les relajaba…

Al día siguiente el comandante quedo perplejo por la manera que el coronel trataba a Leona, no parecían amigos sino como una pareja feliz y eso era lo que él también quería… Era que poder ver feliz a su hija, feliz al lado de alguien que la quiera de verdad… Y por eso ella también se dio cuenta que nunca estuvo sola, siempre había alguien a su lado y ese mismo fue el coronel Ralf Jones.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Y ¿qué les pareció?**_

_**Espero que les guste jeje**_

_**Sayonara atte. J.H**_


End file.
